Shift
by Megera22
Summary: Jade runs into Drago again, this time he sends her to another world. There she meets another Drago, one that has been fighting a tyrannical ruler for several years. Can she trust him, and help save this world? Can she also protect her heart from one that caused so much misery in her world? Or is she doomed to fail in the end?
1. Prologue

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_I know, I was only planning on writing two at a time. But this was such a good idea, I had to get it down on paper. Beware, I may start a fourth because of just shier want to write these stories before I forget them. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Fire burned the building around them. Everything was falling apart, as the heat rose, so did the desire to end the fight with the dragon. Drago had escaped his containment once again, and was looking for vengeance on the Chan's. He grew to hate them so much that he was willing to do the unthinkable. He attacked Section 13, specifically targeting Jade, she was the group's weak link. Break that, and they would fall apart.

Jade had grown to a healthy age of 21 since the last time Drago had attacked. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, and her figure was much more feminine compared to her 12 year old self. She was one of the top agents in Section 13, and a right hand to Captain Black.

She easily dodged one of Drago's fire blasts and countered with her fist. This same fighting had gone on for at least a half an hour, possibly longer. Jade had lost track as she continued to protect herself and those she cared for. Drago's laugh rang through the burning area as his red eyes scanned her movements, memorizing every trick. Soon enough, Drago was able to dodge every attack she threw and return with a powerful punch or kick.

Jade was bruised and bleeding in several areas, heavy breath escaping her lungs. She could barely stand, but she continued to attack and defend herself. Eventually, she was hit against a burning wall, and fell to her knees, unable to stand. Drago made his way over to her and was about to finish the job until his side was impacted with Jackie's foot.

"Jade," He called. "Get out of here, I can handle Drago long enough for you to escape."

Jade didn't respond, she simply held her side in pain and worked on standing up. Jackie continued the fight where Jade had left off. Several jabs had been given to the dragon, but each missed their mark. Even though Jackie had lost some of his ability to fight as his age caught up to him, he was able to keep the lizard occupied long enough for Jade to stand.

As she was able to get her feet under her, Jackie had been hit hard enough to cause him for fly back a few feet. She looked up in surprise and slowly gained her speed as she started over to help her uncle.

"Gotta…help…Jackie" She said in-between breaths.

Drago smiled at her determination, and began to chant a spell in a mystic phrase. Jade was up to running speed when a blue portal opened up under her feet, causing her to fall into an unknown abyss of magic. Her scream filled the room as she fell out of sight of the two in the building. The portal closed before Jackie could get there.

"Jade!" He called with concern. His eyes filled with rage as he turned to the demon dragon. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he viciously asked. "Where did you send her?"

Drago laughed. "Some place where she can't escape. A place that is far worse than what you deal with here. A place that no matter what she will do, she will pay the ultimate price. A place that will be her downfall."

By that time Captain Black was able to douse most of the fire, and capture Drago once again. Jackie stayed where Jade had fallen, worried and wondering if she was alright. His greatest fear was becoming a reality. He had failed in protecting Jade.

In a world that was filled with constant darkness and lightning, Jade's unconscious, limp, form laid on top of several bags and boxes in an alley. In front of her, a great, hulking, palace of black stone was illuminated by blue lights. The technology here was unlike any other, this unknown place was very different from her home.

Only moments had passed before a dark figure came across Jade. The masculine man glared down at her, his red piercing eyes full of confusion why she would be there. He picked her up with his clawed hand and threw her over his shoulder before leaving to his base, where he would get the information he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_I know, I was only planning on writing two at a time. But this was such a good idea, I had to get it down on paper. Beware, I may start a fourth because of just shier want to write these stories before I forget them. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Awaking in an unknown world is strange. For Jade, it seemed a little new, but she had dealt with different situations much like it. For example, being sent to the future, or going back in time was part of the job. But when she woke up with her wounds bandaged and her burns properly cared for, she was confused to why her wrists and ankles were tied to the chair she sat on.

She quickly looked around her, taking in the surroundings of a building basement. It had a smell of mold and mildew. The sound of water dropping nearby filled the room with a sense of clamminess. A cold chill surrounded her as she worked to loosen the ropes on her hands. It was a failed attempt. Her breath came out in disappointment as she looked down to her hand. She looked at the well bandaged forearm where she saw spots of red where the cut was.

"So," a voice called. "You're finally awake."

She looked at the figure that was just to her left. The man sat on a crate with one leg propped up against the edge, being held by his elbow. He easily let it slide down as he jumped off the wood box and stepped into the light.

Jade glared at the figure in front of her. After all he had did to her, why would he dare show his face to one that despised him so much. Drago crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at the girl sitting in front of him. Jade gritted her teeth, and returned the glare in full force.

"And why, may I ask, is the empress of the world beaten and unconscious in an alley?" He asked with a curt tone.

Jade scoffed. "Empress? I think your head has been a little messed up the last time we fought. I'm no empress."

Drago cocked an eyebrow. "Really, you're not the empress, then I must have gotten the wrong Jade, divine ruler of the world. Wait, there's only one Jade, divine ruler of the world. And that is you."

"Drago, I don't know what happened to make you think that I'm royalty, but the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me in a burning Section 13 base." The Chinese girl retaliated.

"Burn it?" He growled. "You talking to the boss of Section 13, your former partner." He gestured to the area around them. "And this is what is left of Section 13 after you came to rule."

"Partner!" She yelled. "I would never partner with someone who constantly tried to kill me, my family, and destroy the world just to provide a new place for your demon race."

Drago's glare continued but there was a mixture of confusion in with it. "I never did that. You're the one who is doing that, just without the demons."

"Quit lying to me, I know what has happened in the past, I never would do that. You were the one that tried to destroy everything I cared for."

"Your family was like family to me, compared to my father. It was Jackie that took me in and helped me. It was you and him that helped me find a way out of the darkness I was in. Uncle taught me how to control my powers. Black trained me to be an agent. Toru taught me more about friendship. And you were my closest friend, you never gave up on me until you decided to rule the world."

Jade's glare changed to fear, Drago had gotten to her. She was scared about what to think of this information. She was scared on what Drago was going to do to her. To put it in better words, she was terrified for her life.

Drago took a deep breath before looking at her again, this time he caught something strange. A scar along the jaw of her left cheek. The Jade he knew didn't have that. He walked closer to her and bent down to get a better look at it.

His claw slightly touched it. "Where did you get that?"

Jade jerked her head away. "You gave it to me when I was 14. Seven years ago. During a fight for another demon enchanted object. When I was fighting you off, your claw managed to cut me right there. Who do you think gave me all of these wounds and burns?"

Drago brought his hand up to his chin and thought. Maybe this wasn't the real Jade he had been fighting for the past three years. When Jade was 14 in his world, they never fought. He never went after demon enchanted objects, and he never hurt her.

"Yo, D-man." Strike Master Ice called as he entered the room. "We got some info that you might want to know."

Drago turned away from Jade to look at Ice. "What is it?"

"Her Highness is still in her palace. The one you have is a fake." He threw down a folder showing current pictures of Jade in elegant cloths and tiara's.

"Excuse me, but I am Jade." The agent of Section 13 called from her chair.

"Yes," Ice said. "But not from our world. D-man, there are several points of evidence that show that she is from another world. Like ours but with a different path." He walked over to her. "The Jade from our world never became this high of raked agent in Section13." He pulled off a badge from her shoulder. "She has several scars which she never obtained here." He pointed to her jaw and arm. "And the things she clams don't match up to what you have experienced."

Drago thought for a moment. He finally looked to her with his piercing eyes. "I'll make you a deal. I'll untie you and let you go if, and only if, you promise not to do anything funny."

Jade didn't like making deals with her enemies, but she nodded nonetheless. He walked over to her and used his claw to cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. He rubbed the sore skin on her arms before standing and stretching slightly.

"Ice, you saying she's from another world?" Drago asked.

"To put it in better terms, she's from another dimension. So the reality she knows will be much different from the reality we know, you dig dawg?"

"So," Jade said with curiosity. "I'm not on my home world?"

"Seems like it." Drago said. "Maybe this will be to our advantage. Jade, could you help us fight this world's Jade and end her tyrannical rule?" He asked her. "You may just give us the edge we need to defeat her. I have been fighting against her for three years now, and nothing has worked. But with you, we may just be able to end it."


	3. Chapter 2

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Woah, I didn't expect so many reviews just for the first chapter. Here's chapter two, seeing many of you want more. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jade walked up several flights of stairs as she took in the ruined building that use to be Section 13. It broke her heart to see her home in a way like this, yet she still was working on believing that this world's Jade would do something like this. She came across a balcony where she walked out to the chilled endless night air. Breathing in, she scanned the environment before her. A sea of black was filled with dots of blue lighting. Dark clouds filled the sky to a point of no sunlight. Lighting and thunder were the only thing she could familiarize herself with. Leaning against the dark, and rusted, railing, she sighed and looked down at her clasped hands.

_I wonder if Uncle Jackie, Uncle, and Toru are around. They may be able to help us. Black could provide us with reinforcements, as well as weapons. _She tried to reason for ways of fixing the problem, but there was a problem within the problem. She didn't know this world. She didn't know where to start looking for help, all that was there was Ice and Drago.

"If you're wondering about your family, they won't be able to help." Drago said as he leaned against the door frame to the balcony.

Jade turned to look at him, questions filling her head. He continued. "As you can see, this world is very different from yours. Captain Black was killed in one of the battles against Shendu." He explained bluntly. "Uncle passed away before you came to power, I honestly think that was one of the major triggers to your change. Toru was taken prisoner about two years ago, and we have heard nothing of him living. The rest of Section 13 and the J-Team were either killed or taken prisoner. Only Ice and I survived."

By this point he was standing next to her, leaning against the railing in the same position as Jade. He heaved a sigh of mourning, glaring down at his hands. As if he was cursing them for not being able to have the strength to protect the people he cared about.

"And, Jackie?" Jade dared to ask.

Drago looked at her with pain in his eyes. "He went missing shortly after you took over the city. No one knew where he was, if he was alive, or if he was ever going to come back." He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jade. I guess our reality is harsher than yours."

Placing a scaled hand on her shoulder, he turned to leave. As he walked back into the destroyed building, he turned when she called to him.

"Drago?"

"Hmm?" His red eyes were soft as he waited for her to continue.

"Um," How could she word this? "Well, um, how close were you and I in this world?" Not quite the question she was going for, but it worked for a stepping stone.

He smiled slightly at the memories he had of her, before she was the tyrannical ruler. "Almost inseparable." He laughed slightly. "No matter what, you always tried to make sure that our missions were together. In fact…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"No, nothing. It doesn't matter." He turned to her again. "Well, in order for this plan to work, we need you to get prepared."

As Jade followed him back down to the main part of the base, again she was greeted by the same burnt and rundown look she first saw earlier. She entered the training center, as much of one there was left at least, behind Drago. Ice was waiting for them before throwing some bags at them. Drago easily caught it with one hand, while Jade, on the other hand, was shoved back slightly at the weight.

"Those are Kevlar uniforms, some of the only ones I could find. Better get changed." He turned to wait for them in a separate room.

"Hey, Ice." Jade called, quickly running to catch up to him. "I wanted to ask you something. In my world you talk-"

"Like a rapper? I use to as well, but when things got serious, like when I lost my friends to the war here, I understood that more things are important than sounding cool." He chucked a bit. "But there are times when it comes back. I still refer the boss as D-man."

"I noticed." She paused. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"They went out fighting. I don't know much about honor, but I bet they has some of the greatest honor." He left her alone after that.

Jade went into a separate room to change her uniform. Opening the black duffle bag, she pulled out the suit. Several things stuck out. One, it was made for a woman, what were the chances that. Two, it fit her perfectly, like it was made for her. Finally, it had her name on it, like this worlds Jade would leave anything she hated behind? Where did Ice get this?

She finished lacing up the combat boots, after grabbing her badge she brought with her and pinning it where it belonged on the uniform. She pulled on her gloves and stood up, rapidly closing her eyes in pain. She had forgotten about the wounds she had gained in the last battle. She pushed the pain aside, straitening her posture before walking out to the room Drago and Ice were waiting for her.

Drago quickly scanned the uniform before turning to Ice, with a questioning look. Ice just shrugged. "Found it in her old room, hidden for emergencies. Looks like she forgot about it."

Jade walked over to them, trying to hide the pain she was experiencing. Apparently, Drago was able to catch on to it, because he grabbed a nearby chair and set it down for her to sit in.

"You're still healing from your last battle. Relax, we don't need to rush to battle." His face held little emotion, but Jade was able to tell he was truly concerned for her.

_The original question I wanted to ask Drago earlier was, did he love this world's Jade? Because when he talks about her, I can see his eye hold so much emotion. _She questioned as she took the generous offer for sitting. _I wonder if he sees her in me, before she changed. Maybe that's why he's so nice to me._

Drago and Ice got strait down to business, telling her all the information she needed to know for when she was going to battle herself. "One of the biggest threats is that she has the Talismans. Her armor holds each one in one area, hidden. She is able to use them like my father did."

"Not to also mention, she has an army of followers. They believed that she was the key to a better life." Ice continued. "Truth is, she takes part in favoritism. If you don't follow her, your life will be a living hell."

"We have tried to find the demon chi, but she has that hidden under lock and key where we can't access. But in all honesty, I don't want to use that sort of power. It could cause any of us to change like she did." Drago added on.

"Now, I have a question." Jade jumped in. "I know that when I was young I used the Talismans a lot, but I never used the like Shendu. How did she figure that out?"

Ice shrugged and turned to Drago. "She figured it out on her own somehow." He explained.

Jade nodded and allowed them to continue. "She will have her weekly parade for herself in two days. We can try to take her by surprise there, maybe find where she hides her source of power." Ice stated.

"Jade, you know yourself better than anyone, I want you to watch and try to figure out where, in the armor, the Talismans would be hidden. If you can, try to grab one or two if possible." Drago stated to her, she nodded her reply. "Ice and I will keep her distracted long enough for you to try to find an opening."


	4. Chapter 3

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Okay, people. I have to slow down. I have two other stories I need to write as well. I'm not going to stop writing them just to finish this one faster than the others, I will not leave those readers. I'll update this story when I finished updating the others. But thank you for the great reviews and enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The night of her highnesses parade came quickly, and a certain Chinese girl wasn't looking forward to it. Her wounds still hurt beyond compare, and Drago wasn't showing her any mercy in preparing her. Finally, she was able to take her place, hidden among the large crowd gathering. Her armor was discussed by the uniform of a business worker.

She recalled what Drago had said earlier. "When the parade starts, head to the roof." He had handed her full head covering mask. "Put that on, and keep it on. We don't her to get tipped off on our advantage."

As she recalled the plan, she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when loud trumpets blared into the streets. A boom of cheering escaped the crowd as they greeted their queen. Jade took that moment to head to her place. She quickly climbed to the top, with skill and pulled off the uniform. She grabbed the mask she kept in her bag and pulled it over her head.

The cries of the crowd became louder, causing Jade to turned and look. A large platform was being driven down the street, surrounded by her guards. One guard in particular stood out, because he had the highest ranking badge, as well as he was standing next to this world's Jade. She easily smiled and waved, unaware of the danger around them.

The masked Jade waited. When a roaring flame came and burst in front of the queen, Jade pulled out her grapple and shot it at the base of the platform. She glided down it and landed in front of the queen, taking a fighting stance. The queen glared at the fighter in front of her.

"How dare you take on your queen?" She stated as she pressed a button on her wrist, changing her formal gown into a suit of armor.

Jade threw a punch at her. "I'm ruled by no one."

Her fist was caught by the bone crushing hand of the empress's. She grunted in pain, but was able to knee her in the gut, causing her to double over. Her gauntlet was pulled off as Jade pulled back, showing her bare hand. The masked woman quickly reached into the metal glove and pulled out one of the Talismans.

Without checking which one it was, she dodged an energy blast. Looking back to the queen of this alternate universe, she saw her other gloved hand extended and smoking. Before she could react, her feet were taken out from under her.

Jade was slower, thanks to the wounds she had sustained. She only managed to glance up to see the captain of the guard standing above her, his helmet covering any face she could manage to see. She couldn't stand, for he was holding down her hand with his boot. Jade tightly grasped the Talisman, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, she felt her strength return, and the pain she was suffering disappeared. Shifting her weight, causing the captain to loose balance. She easily could kick his other foot out from under him. By this time, she was able to stand once again, glancing down at the rock in her hand. The horse, just what she needed.

The captain stood once again and took his fighting stance, allowing the queen to escape with several guards protecting her. Ice and Drago were doing well in terms of keeping most of the guards busy for Jade to do her work. Sadly, she was doing her best to defend herself against the leading guard. She was able to block most of his attacks, but something seemed strangely familiar. Like she had fought him before. Then it hit her, literally, she knew right after a right hook connected with her jaw.

She had often spared with her uncle, training for missions, and to learn new things. The fighting style of this man in front of her was exactly like Jackie's. Did that mean that this was Jackie? Did he betray Section 13 like this world's Jade? Or is this an imposter?

"D-man, it's time to go!" Ice called over to the reptilian.

Drago ran over to Jade and picked her up by an arm around her waist. He sprinted away with Ice, making their way back to base.

Once at safety, Drago placed Jade on her feet, feeling slightly sorry for the rough travel. "Sorry. We better check your wounds to make sure they didn't reopen."

"I don't think that will be necessary." She held open her hand, showing the horse Talisman.

His eyes grew wide. "You got one?"

"It was in her gauntlet." She explained. "The dragon is in her other glove. And knowing myself, I would have the chicken and rabbit near my chest. The pig will be in the helmet. The ox, snake, tiger, and sheep will be on her belt. The rat and the monkey will be on her forearms."

Drago gave her a strange look, but that quickly changed to pure joy as he grabbed her waist and spun her around. "This is great, we have the advantage."

Jade panicked. "Drago, please, put me down." She grabbed on to his arms.

"Sorry," He said again as he set her down. "It's just been a while since I was last able to hope. You brought that back, thank you."

He smiled as he turned away from her, walking into another room. Jade's heart was racing, _No, I can't fall for him. He's my enemy in my world. Once this mission is over, I'll most likely go home, and never see him again._

She suddenly remembered. "Hey, Drago!"

He turned to look at her, question in his eyes. "What is it Jade?"

"What did you say happened to Jackie, again?" She ran to catch up to him.

"He disappeared shortly after you-" he stopped. "Sorry, her highness came to rule. No one knows if he's alive. Why?"

Jade looked down at her hands, and squeezed them together. "I think he's still alive." Drago gave her a confused look. "I entered combat with the captain, and he has the same fighting style as him."

"No, that's impossible." Drago shot down her hopes. "I've seen the face of the captain, it's not Jackie. I'm sorry, Jade."

"Stop that." He jumped at her sudden outburst. "Stop apologizing. You can't completely control what has happened. I understand that you tried."

With that, she turned and left him alone. The disappointment hurting deep in her heart, if she at least had Jackie with her, she would feel loads better. Before she was able to comprehend what had happened, she felt Drago's clawed hand grab her shoulder. She was enveloped by the leathery arms of Shendu's son.

"I know this is hard, Jade." He whispered. "I know that it's hard to be alone, lost, and scared. But you have Ice and I to help you. I understand if you don't trust me because of what you've been through on your world. But I would hope that someday you could count on me when you need help. I promise that I will be there when you need me, and I will never hurt you in any way."

Jade pushed him away. "You only say that because I look like her. I know that your feelings for her are only being reflected to me because I look like this worlds Jade."

He made a sound of disgust. "She and I were only friends. I treat you this way because, as I said, you gave me hope. I lost that hope when Jackie went missing."

"So, you're doing this out of sympathy."

"No."

"Than what makes me so different?"

Drago rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, you give off this light." He tried to explain. "You radiate this feeling to not give up. Your eyes shine with something that I can't explain."

Jade gritted her teeth before leaving him alone. Drago watched her go, his heart feeling heavy for some reason. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion and turned to the other room, running into Ice.

"What is it?" He growled.

"You don't know what's going on, huh D-man?" He chuckled slightly.

Drago growled like a dragon at him.

He laughed again. "Do I need to spell it out? You're in love with her."

"That's not possible. We've only known each other a few days." The dragon scratched the back of his head.

Ice shrugged. "Ever heard the quote, it takes only a day to love someone?"

"I don't believe that, plus there's no chance she would want to be with me. Not after all she's been though with what her world's Drago." He felt his heart ache again. "She wouldn't even think of falling for me."


	5. Chapter 4

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_I think I made some confusion. I am not leaving this story. I just can't update as often as I have been. I am currently writing two other fanfics with this one. So, I need to update them as well as this one over time. It helps me with writers block when I'm writing several stories at once. Thank you for the great reviews and enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Only a day later, Jade was reading one of the only books she could find in the ruined base, trying to keep herself entertained. And, boy, was this one boring. It was dealing with the invention of the plane. Jade never was interested in planes. She never liked flying in them, she never liked watching them take off. They brought back too many bad memories. The day she left her parents to be with Jackie in America. The day she decided to stay in America, hardly ever seeing them again. The day she almost died in a crash because Drago attacked the plain she was in.

She sighed as she continued to read, memories began to flow of her old life before being thrown into this world. She missed her family, she missed being in a place she recognized. She just missed everything, except her world's Drago. If only he was more like this Drago, kind and lo-. Jade mentally slapped herself out of the thoughts.

_Why do I keep thinking of him like that? I will never allow myself to fall for him. I don't belong here anyway. I won't be here long enough to even consider a relationship. _She thought once she slammed her book closed. Placing it back on a shelf, she turned to the shouts of Ice.

"Yo, Gem." His voice carried through the room. "I need some help here."

She ran to meet him, finding him holding an unconscious, and injured, Drago over his shoulder. She rushed over to him and helped the dragon off of his smaller body onto a table. Confusion filled her eyes.

"What happened?" She paused. "And why did you call me Gem?"

"Jade is a sort of precious stone, so, Gem." He explained. "And he was suddenly jumped by several of the palace guards when he was gathering supplies for us with me."

Jade turned to the demon. "We need to bandage his wounds, before he loses any more blood."

"Hey, I don't know how to do that stuff. When you came here beaten badly, he was the one to dress your wounds." Ice held up his hands.

"I wasn't asking you to do it." She pointed to the cabinet close by. "In there, there is a first aid kit. Grab it for me?"

Ice nodded and went to the old blackened cabinet. Easily finding the white box that held what Jade needed. He returned moments later and held it out to her, giving her what she needed to start.

"Remember, he's a demon dragon. He'll heal faster than us." Ice added.

She nodded and began to pull out gauze to stop the bleeding. She started with the long cut along his arm, gently disinfecting it and covering it with the fabric. She moved onto the cut along his scaly cheek and easily covered it with a large band aid. The largest and most noticeable injury was on his torso. This, she needed help. Ice helped her hold up his upper body as she wrapped the white substance around. Parts of it already began to show red once she was done and clipped the end of the gauze to some on the dragon's shoulder.

She pinched her lips in worry and turned to leave, dragging her hand along Drago's chest. A clawed hand grabbed hers and held it firm next to a strong beating heart. Jade turned to see Drago's crimson eyes looking at her sweetly.

"Thanks." He said simply before using his free hand to try to help himself up, failing once pain racked his body. He still held her hand tightly with his.

"Don't push yourself. You may heal faster than humans, but you're still injured." Jade placed her free hand on his shoulder, keeping him down on the table.

Drago sighed in frustration. "I need to talk to you about something."

"It can wait."

"No," He stated. "It can't. Listen, I never thought of you like this world's Jade. You're actually very different from her. In all honesty, I admire you more than I ever did her, and that has become a problem for me. Jade, I want you to know that I-"

"Gem, I need you down here for a bit." Ice called out.

_Perfect timing, Ice. _Drago growled at his ally.

Jade turned her head to the door. "I'll be there in just a moment. What were you going to say?" She asked as she turned back to him.

He sighed. "You're right, it can wait. Go help Ice."

She nodded and began to walk away, her hand still in Drago's. He held onto it for as long as he could, allowing it to slide out of his once her distance was too great to keep hold. He sighed once again and thought. _Ice was right. I do love her. _With that his eyes became heavy and darkness fell over him. Sleep overcame him once again.


	6. Chapter 5

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Yes, please send me suggestions. I'm just not currently dealing with writers block on this particular story. You can check out Reincarnation and Love Bound because those are the ones that I am also working on, but am currently can't think of what to do. Thank you for your great reviews._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Drago ran after the young woman. After finding out the truth, she refused to talk to him. Yes, it was a bad idea to keep this information away from her and Ice, but he thought it was for the best. He didn't know it was going to backfire on him. Continuing down the dark road, he called to Jade repeatedly._

_ "Please, listen to me, Jade." He reached out his hand as he continued to catch up to her. "I know it was stupid of me to do that, but I thought that it would be best if you and Ice didn't know."_

_ She turned abruptly. "Didn't know?" She stomped to him and poked her finger at his chest. "Didn't know that you were the reason she's like this? Didn't know that you are a manipulative demon spawn of Shendu?"_

_ That last one hit Drago hard. He tried his hardest to not be like his father. But, Jade wasn't done there._

_ "I should have followed my first instincts about you. But you had to mess with me and my feelings over and over. How dare you make me feel this way, when I should know better?"_

_ 'Wait, what did she say about how she felt?' Drago thought as he stared at her._

_ The Chinese girl continued. "I am done. You hear me?" She turned and began to walk away. "I'm going home."_

_ "No, Jade. Come back." Drago went after her. "Please, Jade, don't go."_

Drago jumped awake and grabbed the wrist of the person next to him. His breaths came out in huffs of terror. Looking up into amber eyes, he released his grip on Jade's wrist. He let out a breath and placed a hand on his head. He turned back to Jade before pulling himself off his makeshift bed.

"Sorry." He let his legs dangle over the table.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me check your wounds."

He didn't argue as she began to unwrap the bandages and checked his newly scared skin. Whenever her fingers brushed the scared area on his arm or chest, he felt a tingle where they had connected.

"Hold still." She grabbed the Band-Aid on his cheek and quickly pulled it off.

He only flinched slightly when the pain came to his face. She gently bent his head so she could see the scar in better light. Softly rubbing her thumb against it, a chill went up Drago's spine.

She blinked. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt?"

"No, it's fine." He coughed.

She nodded and finished her inspection. Once done, she left the room and went down some stairs to the training part of the base. Drago slid off the table and rubbed his cheek. The gentle feel of her skin on his made him feel weak. Why did this have to happen now of all times? He followed her down to the large training room, where he saw Ice handing her a palace guard's uniform.

"What's this for?" He asked the two.

"Gem's going under cover in the palace to get the Talismans." Ice told. Ice turned to get a few more things for Jade.

"Gem?" The dragon turned to Jade.

She smiled and shrugged. "He calls you D-man, he calls me Gem."

"Here's some more equipment for your mission." Ice held out a pack.

Drago jumped back to the subject. "Wait, why are you doing this? It's too dangerous. Ice, why are you making her do this?"

Jade cut in. "It was my idea, Drago. I want to do this."

The dragon sighed and didn't argue it any further. He waited as Jade went into a separate room to change. She took a short amount of time to change into the uniform. She returned to the room where Drago was waiting. She strapped her belt to waist and attached her gun holster to her right hip.

"Are you certain about this?" He folded his arms.

She nodded and placed the gun in the holster. "If I have the ability to work in the palace, I can have a better chance to get the Talismans than just waiting for small chances through parades and whatever is possible."

She strapped on her boots last and began to leave the room. Drago growled and walked up behind her, stopping her before she could leave. He slid his arms around her waist, catching her off guard.

"Drago?"

He interjected. "Please, let me stay like this for a moment."

She smiled, and against her instincts, she brought her hand up to his face. She stroked his cheek slightly and leaned into him. He freed one of his hands and grabbed her hand with his. Bringing lips to her palm, he gently kissed it. Jade's heart quickened to a frightening pace. But before she could do anything, Drago let her go. She turned to him and gave a confused look. Drago didn't explain.

"Be careful."


	7. Chapter 6

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Yay, a longer chapter. Okay, I was originally planning on having the last two chapters be one, but because of time, I had to do it in parts. Thank you for great reviews, please check out Reincarnated and Love Bound. I am having a hard time getting more story into those, and I Need suggestions. Thanks again._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jade entered the palace with no problem. She kept her guard uniform mask on at all times, only showing her eyes. Her badge was a perfect counterfeit, and she knew how things worked, mostly. She spent some of her time just taking in the layout of the palace so she knew where to go when she needed. All was according to her plan, until she ran into some other guards.

They pushed her into the throne room, where the empress was waiting, and left her there with the captain and the queen. She walked forward and bowed how she observed others bow. By placing her fist over her heart and putting one knee on the ground, she supported a deep respectful bow to the queen.

The empress's eyes were glowing with a demonic red, and her hair seemed more unruly than usual. But, she didn't act as evil as Jade would have predicted. In fact she treated everyone with the respect they deserved.

"Captain Chanse," She called to her guard. "Did you hire a new guard recently?"

_Shoot._ Jade thought as she readied herself to have her cover blown.

The captain looked down at her and studied her for a moment, but what caught him was her amber eyes. They were too familiar. He turned his head to the queen and answered.

"Yes. This is the new recruit I got as your personal guard."

Jade's heart stopped, did he just help her? Even though he should know she was just posing as a guard?

"Well, then, stand and tell me your code name." Her highness demanded to the girl.

Jade stood and looked to the queen. "My code name is Gem, highness."

The empress cocked her eye brow than nodded. "I'm certain your wondering why we go by code names and keep masked on at all times. I will explain. It is for safety, not for me, but for you. By not knowing who you are completely, we can ensure that you and your family will be safe in the world. The only true name that is ever known by every guard is the Captain. You should already know him, but his full name is Jack Chanse."

Jade saluted to him and waited for the queen to continue. She indicated for her to follow and the soldier obeyed on command. They walked the grounds once again and her highness would explain a few things then ask some questions of the new recruit. Her highness took liking to Jade for some reason, and it seemed suspicious to her, but she didn't argue. Her mission was going to work.

They reached the empress's room. Jade stopped and placed her hands behind her back, ready to leave when she was supposed to. To her surprise, the queen allowed her in.

"I want to show you something." She closed the door behind her. "I feel I can trust you after finding out a lot about you." She went to a wall and placed her hand on a hidden scanner. The wall opened to show a box, adorned with gems and gold into the Chinese symbol for the Zodiac. She opened the box and showed Jade the Talismans, all there except for the horse.

"Permission to speak?" Jade asked.

"Granted."

"I'm still new, and I wish to know what happened to the horse."

"While I was adorning my subjects with my presence, a rebel group attacked and took it when my gauntlet came off my hand. Any other questions?" Her highness asked.

Jade nodded. "Before I joined, I heard that you took one of your dear friends as prisoner after a year of your rule, is it true?"

Jade, the queen, looked down to the ground with actual sorrow. "No, my forces did arrest him, but it was not to place him in jail. I wanted him to serve with me, but because of some complications, Toru died after the car he was in crashed into a nearby river."

This hit the agent hard. The one person she could try to think of helping her was truly dead, and she still had no luck with finding out what happened to Jackie. She looked down at her boots and sighed a sorrowful sigh, unnoticed by her highness.

"I want to ask you one more question." She placed the Zodiac box back into its hidden cabinet. "Will you tell me your first name? I trusted you with my secret, you can trust me with your name at least."

Jade blinked then nodded. "My name is Amber, ma'am."

Her highness looked like she was in thought as she gained this information. She nodded and dismissed Jade, allowing her to go do as she pleased. Gem would return that night, while her highness slept, allowing her to get the Talismans.

* * *

><p>Close to midnight, Jade returned to the room of the queen. She easily blended into the black stone of the palace as she sneaked into her room. It was dark, and soft breaths escaped from the queen's mouth. She was sound asleep and would not wake anytime soon. Jade went over to the wall and pulled of her glove.<p>

Hopefully, my hand will work. She thought as she placed her palm onto the hidden screen of the scanner. The wall opened like before, and presented the same golden box. Opening it up, she placed each Talisman in a different pocket to keep them from being discovered. She, luckily, pulled out a few counterfeit Talismans, which Ice had made for her, and placed them in their spot. That should buy her some time.

She silently exited the room and began to walk away, only to turn into the captain. "Sir." She said as she saluted him.

"What are you doing in her highness's room?"

"I was making sure it was secure. She asked me to check once she was asleep." Jade lied.

Captain Chanse stared at her with lifeless gray eyes before nodding. "Alright, you may go. Your shift is done."

Jade saluted once again and left the palace. She headed straight for home base and entered with pride. Drago had been perched near a window ever since night had fallen, waiting for Jade to return. When he saw her form rushing to the base, relief filled his being. He jumped down and was first to welcome her back.

"How did it go?" Drago asked when she entered the building.

She pulled one of the Talismans out of her pocket. "I got them." She began to place them on a table as she pulled each of them out. "All of them."

Drago's eyes shined with joy. He couldn't contain his feelings at that point. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her with all his might. Jade laughed and returned it without hesitation. Without thinking, Drago pulled back and quickly placed his scaly lips on hers, just for a moment. He quickly pulled out and let her go, embarrassment filling his heart.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." He scratched the back of his head.

Jade smiled at him. She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his scared cheek. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing?" She said as she walked away from him. Once out of sight, she collapse from emotional exhaustion. Her heart beat faster than ever and all she tried failed to slow it down.

_Why am I doing this? I can't love him. Remember, Jade, after this you're going home. You will never see him again. I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him._

_Yes,_ A different part of her said. _You do._


	8. Chapter 7

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Thank you for the great reviews. And for those of you giving suggestions. You have no idea what I have planned. In fact, what you suggest, I have already put in. Here's another chapter. Thanks again._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"What do you mean you're going back?" Drago's temper flared.

Jade tied her boots on once again the next morning. "Exactly how it sounds. If I don't go back today, or for the next few days, it will seem suspicious." She stood and pulled on her pack.

Drago growled. "I don't like it. What if you're caught?"

"If I don't go, I'm caught anyway. I don't know how your Section 13 did it here, but back in my world, I had to work undercover as a waitress for seven months before I could successfully hide my trail."

Jade began to walk out the door before being pulled back to see Drago's scarlet eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his fingertips barely touching the nape of her neck. Concern filled his features as he tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to chance you getting hurt." He begged. "Please."

"I'll be back tonight, midnight the latest. Quit worrying, it's part of my job, Drago." She pulled off his hand and turned back to the door. Taking a breath, she opened it to the world outside. It still seemed like night because of the constant black cloud cover and blue lighting, but Jade had gotten used to it. She quickly turned back to Drago. "See you later."

With that, she left and made her way to the massive palace.

* * *

><p>The young agent walked down the large hallway towards the throne room, where she expected she needed to be. Her suspicions were wrong when the captain came up to her.<p>

"Her highness wishes to see you. I will guide you to her study." Captain Chanse held his hands behind his back. His gray eyes connecting with her amber ones.

Jade nodded and followed her superior to where the queen was. She entered the study, which seemed more like a library than a study, and stood ready for the queen to speak. She placed her hands behind her back and spread her legs to a wider stance as she watched the back of the empress.

"You're highness, I brought Gem, as you asked." The captain said to her.

Queen Jade, turned around. "Thank you, Captain. Please say around, I will need you later."

Jade bowed to the queen once her highness turned to her. "Gem," The queen started. "Raise your head, I am only wishing to talk to you."

Jade obeyed and stood, ready for the queen's words. Nothing seemed wrong, it didn't seem like the queen knew what happened the previous night. Her smile was just as bright as the day before. Even with her more demonic eyes and hair, everything seemed normal.

"I just want to ask a few questions."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jade responded.

"Where did you get your code name?"

Jade explained. "A friend of mine called me Gem due to my real name."

"Right," The queen said. "Amber, it's a nice jewels, but not exactly a precious stone. But it's close to be considered one for a number of people. Speaking of amber, how did you get that name?"

"My mother gave me that name because of my eyes." Jade said, truly proud of herself for coming up with realistic stories.

"Right." The queen's smile became a demonic smirk. "Arrest her."

Jade's heart dropped. "What," she was quickly grabbed by the arms and pushed to the ground. "Your Highness, I've done nothing wrong."

She laughed at the agent. "Don't give me those lies, Jade. I know everything. I was suspicious of you ever since the attack on my parade. You forget that I am you."

The empress pulled of, roughly, Jades mask, revealing the young girl. Her glare deep enough to cause the Captain's eyes to widen with a touch of fear. The queen placed her hands on her hips with pride, she had won.

"I know that you took the Talismans, all you need to do is tell me where they are, and I will let you go."

Jade smirked. "Bend over, and I'll show you."

The queen's eyes grew with fury. She raised her hand and brought it down onto Jade's cheek. The back hand hit caused Jade's head to jerk to the side, it turned red instantly. Queen Jade's lips pursed into a thin line, anger filling her being.

"Take her to detention level A."

The Captain jumped forward. "Majesty, that level would be too harsh for her, physically and emotionally."

The queen turned to the captain, her red eyes filled with the flame of hatred. "Are you questioning my orders, Captain Chanse?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Then take her to detention level A." The Captain nodded, and motioned for the guards to take Jade away. "I wonder why you are so nice to her, Captain. Not only did you try to defend her, but you also straight out lied to be about hiring her. Why is that?"

Chanse bit his bottom lip, unwilling to answer. The queen cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged it off like it was nothing. She started to walk out then turned back to the man behind her.

"If this happens again, I will find a new Captain. This is your final warning."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The queen nodded and continued down the hall, enjoying the sounds of Jade struggling against her captors.

* * *

><p>Drago waited patiently on the balcony ledge, keeping an eye out for Jade. But time had passed by quickly, and it was already midnight. She should be home soon. Time continued to pass, leaving Drago's patients to run thinner and thinner by the second. He tapped a claw on the metal bar and kept searching for the young girl. By the time 1:30 rolled around, Drago hand leapt down the stairs to Ice.<p>

"We have a problem." Drago said once he saw Ice's form. "Jade isn't back yet."

Drago went to work on grabbing a uniform to use. He began to place himself inside the needed items for the mission. Ice went over to the dragon and placed a hand on his arm, holding him back from the gloves of the uniform.

"Calm down, D-man. She's probably having to stay later. Give her time." Ice explained.

Drago growled. "You don't understand. I know she's in trouble. I can feel it."

Drago continued to place the uniform on and grabbing the needed weapons. He was effectively able to hide his demon like form behind the fabric and started to walk out the door. Drago turned to Ice just before leaving.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but keep near the com system so I can contact you if something goes wrong."

"You need a plan." Ice said to Drago.

"I have a plan." Drago opened the door. "I'm going to go in, find Jade, and get out. If anyone gets in the way, I'll toast them." With that, he slammed the behind him, heading to the palace of his once friend.


	9. Chapter 8

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Haha, here's another chapter. One of the longest I've written. Extra points to anyone who can get the reference in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Until next time!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Because of successfully hiding his form, Drago was able to get into the palace with no problems. Along with his uniform, Drago kept a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. Once at the palace, he spent several long, agonizing, minutes trying to find his way to Jade. All attempts were unsuccessful. He kept wandering until he saw two other guards walking just a short ways away.

He ran up to them. "Excuse me." Both turned to see him jogging towards them. "I'm a new recruit, and I need to find my way to the dungeons. But, I don't know where to go."

"Ah," One said. "Same newbie problems. Go ahead Herc, I'll take care of this."

The more masculine one of the two nodded and walked off, leaving Drago with the other.

"Herc?" Drago questioned.

"His code name is Hercules. He's one of the strongest men here. People call me Adrian, I'll show you to the dungeons." Adrian motioned for him to follow, which Drago happily obeyed.

"So, newbie, what do people call you?"

"Well," Drago thought for a split second. "Drake, they were originally going to call me Draco, for dragon, but it would get confused for the rebel leader Drago."

"And why were they going to call you Draco?"

Drago chuckled slightly. "I can have a bad temper sometimes."

Adrian nodded and continued down another hallway towards the dungeon. Drago kept his eyes down at the black marble floor, trying to keep his thoughts together. He needed to know where they would possibly hold Jade.

"Can you tell me sort of the structure for the prison?" He asked Adrian as they turned another corner.

"Her highness has it set in an interesting way." He answered. "Detention level D is the first level down. That one is held for thieves, and small law breakers. Detention level C is for more serious crimes and threats. Level B is for war criminals. And A is for the larger law breakers, such as murderers and terrorists. She tries to keep the blood as far away from her actual palace as possible. The lower the level, the more serious the crime."

Drago nodded. "And have there been any new additions to the captives?"

"Well," Adrian rubbed his chin. "The most recent was a girl that look almost exactly alike to the queen. Her eyes were a different color, and her hair seemed a little more managed. From what I could see she seemed like someone that would be held at level C, but the queen put her at level A. Even the captain was surprised at that. You see, the deeper you go in the prison, the more brutal the punishment. I wouldn't be surprised if that girl was in a lot of pain right now."

By this time, they stopped in front of a door. Its hard black wood giving an ominous harsh tone to the hall way. Adrian turned to Drago.

"Well, Drake, here we are." He opened the door. "Just go down the stairs and talk to Grim. He'll help you out on your assignment."

Drago nodded and began his decent of the stairs. It didn't take long until he was in the office of Grim, the head guard of the prison. He saluted him and waited for the bigger man to talk to him.

"What's this?" He complained. "I wasn't told I would get another handler down here anytime soon."

"Change in plans, sir."

He groaned. "Now I have to train someone. I'm sorry, honey. Looks like Daddy's not going to make it home." He said to himself.

"Sir?"

"I have to check on the new prisoner, to make sure she's not doing anything funny. Then I have to work with you so you know what to do in this job. I was hoping to make it home to celebrate my daughter's birthday." He sighed. "I work the evenings, so I hardly get to see her. But, if I was able to finish work early, I would have had the morning to spend with her."

"Sir, I can check on the prisoner. You can go home, and I have been taught enough that I can handle this until next time." Drago explained.

Grim looked up at him. "You would do that?"

"I understand how important family is."

Grim smiled at Drago, at least from what Drago could see in the eyes. The larger man stood and walked over to him. He grabbed his wrist in a brotherly handshake and thanked him for his help. He let go of Drago's arm and turned around slightly to grab the keycard off the chain of his belt.

"This is what gives access to every cell. Only use it if you have to enter a cell to intervene between prisoners. Are you certain you can handle this?" He asked the hidden dragon.

Drago nodded and took the keycard. "What cell is the newest prisoner in?"

"A1-13."

Drago nodded and stood still as the man made his way up the stairs to the door. Once he was able to hear the door close, he made his way over to the door and locked it. Preventing from any possible problems, he doubted anyone would come down, but he wanted to be sure. Soon enough, he was able to make his way down to level A. His deepest concern being Jade's safety.

He could tell the difference between the levels as he saw the change in layout. Level D seemed like a regular prison, but the deeper it went, the crueler it got. Rancid smells got to him, making him gag, but he continued going lower to level A. He got to the right level when he saw that is was the eeriest and darkest of the levels. With the layout, it was perfect to cause anyone to go insane in a short amount of time. He just hoped Jade was stronger than the rest.

He past several cells of the first section, making his way to A1-13. He finally got there and looked in to the cell. There he saw who he was looking for. Both of her wrists were cuffed to the wall, holding her up on the ground. Her feet barely touched the ground. Her head hung onto her chest, limp and motionless. Her uniform had several torn parts, exposing several cuts and bruises. A small trail of blood fell from her lip to her chin.

"Jade." Drago called in a whisper.

No response.

"Jade, it's me. I'm going to get you out." He said a little louder

With another reply of silence, he grabbed the keycard he was given and waved it over the control box next to the door. There was a small beep just before the door slid open, allowing Drago to enter the room. He quickly made his way to Jade and gently held up her head for him to look at her. Getting frustrated by the glasses and mask, he pulled them off to see her better.

"Jade," He called again. "Come on, we have to go."

He was met by another silent reply. Finally, he used the card to unlock the cuffs holding her wrists to the wall. She fell into his arms, still unconscious. He held her up, trying to wake her from her from sleep.

He groaned slightly. "Come on, Jade. Wake up. I got to get you out of here."

She shifted slightly, and let out a sound from her throat. Her eyes fluttered and focused on the room. Her amber eyes turned to him, pain still filled her features. She let out a slight gasp of pain as she shifted slightly.

"Drago?"

He hushed her. "Stay quiet. Don't use too much energy. I'm going to get you out of here, and get you back to base. Just don't over exert yourself."

Jade nodded and allowed him to help her up and lean on him to get out of the door. Finally, they were able to get down the hallway where he helped her up the stairs. Progress was slow but with every step, Jade slowly got energy back to walk on her own. Finally, at level C, she was able to walk on her own. Drago stayed ahead slightly to keep watch, helping keep their way clear for them.

By the time they made it to the top floor of the dungeon, Jade kept getting more and more fidgety. Drago kept pushing them further along, not noticing her patterns. He jumped slightly as he jogged back to her.

"Alright, coast is clear. We can make it out of the palace with no problems." He said.

She held up her hand. "Okay, wait."

"Jade," He gestured to the door. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Not only am I exhausted. But I want to tell you something as well." She paused. "Well, it's more of an ask."

"Jade."

She argued back. "No, this has been on my chest for a long time, and I need to get it off."

He growled slightly. "Fine! Make it quick."

She let out a breath and walked over to him. "Well." She got closer to him. "What would you do if I did this?"

Drago couldn't respond to her question, because he was silence by her lips falling against his. Surprise filled him before he melted into her touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed himself to fall under her spell.

The intense kiss ended quickly, causing Drago to look at her slightly confused but happy at the same time. Her smile intensified, unnoticed by Drago. But something was off. Something was missing from Jade's features. A certain scar along the Jaw.

He rapidly grabbed her jaw and turned it to the light, confirming that it was missing. He growled once again at the girl in front of him.

"You're not Jade."

She laughed slightly. "Not, your Jade, at least."


	10. Chapter 9

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Haha, here's another chapter. Here you go. The long awaited past between the Queen and Jade. Enjoy. 'Till next time!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Drago's angry face bore into the imitations smirk. Eventually, a laugh fell through the silent room. With that, a swarm of guards entered the room, surrounding the two.

"You're too predictable, Drago." She accepted the tissue the Captain handed her, and wiped the fake blood on her lip. "I knew you would come when your little girlfriend didn't come back."

'Jade's' eyes changed from the amber color back to the demonic red, and her hair returned to its regular demonic look. The queen placed her hand on her hip and continued to allow her malicious smile to mock Drago.

"Bring her in." The queen said. Behind her, the guards dragged forward a beaten body. The guards then threw her down in front of Drago.

He bent down and held up the injured Jade. She groaned and looked up to Drago. Her very real injuries were much worse than what the queen had portrayed. Concern filled the dragon's eyes as he held her shoulders.

"Jade, are you okay?" he asked gently.

She coughed slightly and glared at the queen. "I'll survive. She hasn't broken me yet."

Queen Jade's laugh rang through the room. "You're correct, Jade. I have a trump card though. Once you learn the truth, you will refuse to even be near Drago."

Drago blinked, just before a growl escaped from his throat. "Don't you dare!"

Her highness barked back. "Don't I dare what? Tell her who truly caused me to become like this?"

Jade's eyes whipped over to Drago, whose glare grew harsher against the queen. From the looks of it, there was going to be a harsh truth revealed. The queen walked over to them and harshly grabbed Jade's face.

"That's right, dear." She mocked. "Drago was the one who taught me how to use the Talismans."

Drago hit her hand away from the woman in his arms. "Don't listen to her, Jade."

"Now, who would you believe more, Jade? The one who in your world tries to kill you every chance he can get? Or the one in this world is most like you?" She laughed again. "Oh, and I forgot to ask you. Did you know what happened between Drago and I when we were partners in Section 13?"

"You've done enough!" Drago shouted.

"You dare to speak that way to your former girlfriend?" The queen glared down at him.

Jade's eyes grew wide, and filled with rage towards Drago. She gritted her teeth and shoved Drago away. He watched with wide eyes as Jade glared at him stronger than the glare she gave to the queen.

"One fun thing to do with the power of the Talismans is that I can change my appearance ever so slightly. I was able to have Drago eat out of my hands because I looked like my original form." The queen continued to mock jade. "He only treats you like this because you look like me."

Jade's glare continued. She used what was left of her strength to stand and start walking away from Drago. The guards held up their weapons, ready to prevent her from leaving. But, the queen held up her hand, causing them to lower their weapons.

"They can't do any harm anymore." She laughed slightly as she watched Jade leave the room with Drago close behind. "I've broken her."

Jade's pace increased as she heard Drago behind her. No matter what he said, she would refuse to talk to him.

"Jade listen to me. You have to know that she didn't tell the whole truth. She didn't tell you that when your Uncle died, she became obsessed with finding immortality. Yes, I told her about the Talismans, but it was she who acted on it. The Talismans were never meant to be on the human world, much less be used by humans." He continued. "She lied about why I act this way toward you. I treat you like this not because you look like her, but because you allowed me to have a hope that I haven't had for several years."

Jade abruptly turned to him. "You told me that. But, I'm seriously doubting you. You lied to me about how she became who she is, and you also lied to me about your true relationship with her." She glared at him with full force and went and jabbed a finger at his chest. "I should have followed my first instincts about you. I should have known you were nothing but a manipulative demon spawn of Shendu."

This hit Drago hard. He remembered those words well from his dream. His premonition was too harsh for words. And it becoming real hurt worse than he thought.

"I thought it was best that you and Ice didn't know." He tried to defend himself.

"How could you do this to me? How could you play with my feelings and make me feel this way?" She shouted.

He stared at her as she made the same statement as she said in his dream. He was not going to pass up this opportunity. He rushed over to her and pulled her into him. He placed his lips on hers and held her in such a way to prevent her from fighting back. Her wide eyes began to glow with fire as she glared at the one who dared to kiss her at this moment. Before Drago could react, she freed an arm and punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"I'm done. You hear me?" she shouted at him once again. "I'm going home." She turned and continued to walk away.

"Jade, wait. Please don't go." Drago called to her in vain as she continued to walk away from him. She finally disappeared from his sight, leaving him alone. There, and only there, his heart broke.


	11. Chapter 10

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Wow, I'm on a roll. Now, I know many of you have been wondering who the Captain is. Well, this is the chapter where you find out. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Thanks to the local phone book, Jade was able to find her way to an old friend's house. The roads continued to look very dark even though her watch showed that it was only barely sunset. She turned another corner and found the home she was looking for. It was smaller than a few, but it was perfect for one person. She walked up to the door and knocked, hoping he would help.

A young man, only about her age, opened the door. His dark teal eyes searching for who was outside his door. When he saw Jade, his eyes widened and he quickly opened the door the rest the way, allowing himself to bow to her. His brown hair whipping down with him.

"Jimmy. There's no need for that." She bent down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the queen."

His head jerked up. "What?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but I need your help with something." She explained, helping him back to his feet. "I'm not exactly from this world."

He took a quick look around. "Come in. You can tell me about it while I help you."

She entered the room and began to tell her story. "In my world, the Drago there sent me here. He's not like the one here. I need you to help me get back."

"Alright, let me get my spell book." He quickly ran into another room and came back with a large book under his arm. "It may take me a while to find it. While I do, keep telling me what happened."

Jade continued her story as he flipped through the pages, finding the spell. She finished the story of what happened while she was there. She saw a mixture of emotions in Jim's eyes as she told the story. But one of the most unexpected things happened.

The front door burst open and the captain of her highness's guard entered the room. Without noticing both of them in the room, he pulled of his mask/helmet, showing his face.

"James, your spell wore off, again." His once lifeless gray eyes were back to a more natural black, and his voice held a deep Chinese accent.

Jade's eyes widened, who she saw was who she needed most at that moment. He saw the young woman in the living room and stopped. The Chinese man held himself firm as she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Uncle Jackie." She cried as he held her close.

"Hello Jade."

* * *

><p>After telling Jackie what had happened, he stood leaning against a wall. He thought for a moment as Jim continued to look through his book.<p>

"So," Jackie said. "You refuse to work with him anymore because he didn't tell you a few things?"

"He lied to me. You know how I feel about being betrayed." Jade continued to tell.

"From your story, it was the queen who told you what happened. Drago told you what he wished for your own safety." Jade rolled her eyes at her uncle.

She crossed her arms. "And he made up the excuse that I went crazy after Uncle died here." Both Jim and Jackie looked at each other, causing Jade to look at them confused. "That is a lie, right?"

"Jade, when Uncle died, you became distant. All of us knew this. You spent hours in your room, reading books upon books of spells. Your relationship with Drago became harsh, and the time you spent with him became harsher by the minute." Jim said.

Jackie continued where he left off. "It wasn't until you became more obsessed with the Talismans that you finally cracked. Drago tried to help you by telling you how his father used them. The queen made a promise to Drago that she wouldn't use the Talismans like Shendu, but that was quickly broken.

"You took control quickly, and anyone who defied you was either killed on the spot or taken prisoner." Jackie continued. "You've heard how Toru died, as well as the others."

Jade cut in. "But why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I did." He said. "But because there was a point in time where it seemed like my death took place, I had to lay low. So I took the job of being the captain of the guard so I could keep an eye on you." He waved his hand to Jim. "James used a spell on me that changed my appearance. So if anyone saw my face, my identity would be safe."

"Found it." James exclaimed as he pointed to some text on the page. He looked to Jade again. "Are you certain you want to go back?"

Jade nodded. "I can't take it here anymore."

"Wait a moment, Jade." Jackie interjected. "I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"You spent a lot of time with Drago, I have to ask. Do you love him?"

Jade blinked then looked down at the ground. She tried to hold back the tears, but failed when some tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked back to them.

"I'm needed back in my world. I still have people there who don't know if I'm okay."

Jackie and Jim didn't argue after that. Jim picked up the book on the table, walking over to them, he motioned for them to follow. They went outside and to a field nearby.

"For this spell, we need a large space." He stopped just off the center of area. "I also need something from the world you are going to so I can send you to the correct world."

Jade opened her pocket and pulled out her badge she got when she advanced in the ranks of her world's Section 13. Handing it over to Jim, she stood a little ways away, giving him the space to cast the spell. She heard him chant the incantation as a bright light began to surround her.

* * *

><p>Awhile earlier, Drago slammed the door in the base. Ice looked at him through the door way, confusion filled his eyes. Before Ice could do anything, Drago let out a roar of fire, luckily nothing caught fire.<p>

"Yo, D-man, where's Jade?" He asked the dragon.

Drago growled. "She left. She's going back home." He growled again and held his head in his hands. "Thanks to her royal highness telling her everything."

Ice folded his arms. "What, that you were the one who taught her how to use the Talismans?"

Drago's head snapped up. "How did you know that? I never told you."

"You're a bit of an open book." Drago watched Ice carefully. "Are you going to get her?"

"I can't stop her now. I've already tried." He explained.

Ice gave Drago a 'really' look. "You love her don't you?"

Drago shouted back. "She knows that, but that didn't change anything. Heck, I even kissed her, but she repaid me by punching my in the jaw."

"Well, either you can give up." Ice suggested. "Or, you can try again. And truly show her that you love her."

Drago rubbed his head. "I don't even know where she is."

Just outside, a flash of light caught their attention. Without wasting any time, Drago leapt out the door. Making his way to the source. Ice laughed slightly and turned back to his work.

"Looks like you do now."

* * *

><p>Jade waited patiently as Jim continues to recite the incantation. The light grew brighter, and Jade began to feel herself leaving this world. It was unnatural to see one's hands beginning to fade away, but Jade knew to trust what was happening.<p>

Quickly, she saw a flash of green in front of her, still a distance away. But its form rapidly became known to her. Drago was rushing to her, his face still full of worry for her.

"Jade!" He called out to her.

She tried her hardest to hide the emotional pain she was experiencing, but failed when she blinked her eyes close to prevent tears. Drago took a leap off of a building nearby and extended his clawed hand to her.

"Jade!" He called again, but by the time his hand reached her, she disappeared. She no longer was in this world.

Drago stayed close to the ground, his fist clenched harder by the second. He had missed her, if he had gotten there sooner, he may have stopped her. But, no, she was gone now. And he couldn't do anything about it.


	12. Chapter 11

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Another long awaited chapter. This story is far from over. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Can't you go any faster, Uncle?" An impatient Jackie said. He let out a small grunt of pain when two fingers hit him on the forehead.

"Ha Cha." The older man said. "Do not rush Uncle. He does not know what spell Drago used on Jade." He shooed Jackie away. "Leave Uncle alone, cannot work with all your noise."

Jackie growled slightly before leaving the wizard along in his room. Jade had been missing for several weeks now due to Drago's spell. He didn't know if she was safe, or already dead, but he wanted to find her as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Jackie." Toru stepped up to his friend. "Uncle will find the spell, and we will save Jade."

"One more thing." Uncle called from behind Jackie, causing him to jump, patting his chest. "Uncle, does not know to where Jade was sent. Without vital information, we cannot find Jade."

Before anyone could react at that moment, a bright light filled the area. Everyone in the currently under repairs Section 13 turned to see what was going on a shielded their eyes from the light. Once the bright illuminating area subsided, Jade looked around the area of her home. Then she turned and saw them.

"Jade?" Her uncle called.

She rushed forward and embraced him with all her might. He quickly placed his arms around her form, accepting her into her home once again. With tears in her eyes once again, she turned to Toru and hugged him as well, after she did the same to Uncle.

"Jackie, what was that light?" Captain Black asked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his top agent back. "Jade, good to see you are unharmed. Well, sort of."

She quickly looked at her bruises and cuts along her body she gained from the other world. Slightly clearing her throat, she spoke. "Captain Black, permission to act out of typical order?"

"Granted."

He speedily felt her arms around his torso, holding him tightly. "I missed you." She whispered to him.

"We missed you as well." He patted her back gently.

Jackie spoke up again. "Jade, what happened?"

She gulped, knowing this question was going to come sooner or later. Inhaling, the Chinese girl looked at all of them, and told her tale. Taking every emotion each held as the story continued, skipped over several parts dealing with Drago, knowing that the reaction would be negative.

"What do you mean that Uncle's death caused the other Jade's madness?" The older man said.

She explained. "You may not exactly tell, Uncle. But I always had a deep respect and caring for you. Even though I teased you a lot."

"I'm sorry for what you had to deal with Jade, but you are home now. And you never have to go back." Jackie comforted.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Jackie. I'm going to call it a night, all this world traveling has caused me to lose a lot of energy."

With that she walked to her old room, luckily still mostly intact, and fell onto her bed. She was asleep almost instantly, and welcomed the warmth of her blankets. But something wasn't right. Though she slept, she could not rest. She was tormented by nightmares of her other life. She dreamed that Ice and Drago were captured, and brutally tortured. These dreams continued through the week to a point she couldn't handle it. She needed answers.

During the middle of the night, she made her way down the burnt hallway of the holding cells. She continued until one particular one stood out. Stopping in her tracks, she glared at the one responsible for all her troubles. He looked up at her and grinned, for he knew that she would come eventually.

"Did you like your little field trip, Chan?" Drago asked with a menacing smile.

"I need answers, Drago. Answers only you can provide."

He leaned back on the bed he was provided. "We'll see what I can do. Ask away, your highness."

She froze. "How did you know where you sent me? I thought you did it randomly."

"Maybe because I've been there. The most interesting thing is that your boy toy believes that he was the one to change the Queen. Truth is, I'm the one who told her how Shendu used the Talismans. Not only that, I'm the one who caused your Uncle's quote unquote natural death." He laughed.

That sent her over the edge. She grabbed ahold of one of the bars and glared down at him. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to set up a perfect situation to hurt you, dear Jade. And I say I've succeeded, I broke you." He jumped up and walked over to her. "I broke your heart, your spirit, and," He swiftly grabbed her neck. "I broke your soul."

She clawed at his hand, trying to have him let go. She failed as she saw her vision begin to go black.

"I can only imagine that your precious dragon is in a lot of pain right now. Another funny thing," He laughed slightly. "I managed to break him as well. Probably because of you, you left him alone and hurt. So, technically, it's your fault if he dies."

He dropped her, gaining her cough in reply. He let out a satisfied snort and sat back down in his bed. He watched with satisfaction as she ran out of the room without looking back. She ran as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain that throbbed from her wounds, she kept running. She finally skidded to a stop when she was in front of Jimmy's room.

She knocked rapidly, not caring if it woke up everyone there. She waited impatiently as the young man opened his door, a tired look on his face.

"Oh, hey Jade. I didn't know you were back." He smiled tiredly.

"No time to catch up, Jim. I need you to help me get back to where I was sent." She took a quick breath. "I know what spell you need, and I can help you get ready, but I need to get back as soon as possible." She choked slightly. "I think one of my friends is in trouble."

Jim blinked before slamming the door shut, only to come out a few seconds later with the same book used to get her home. They both rushed to one of the large open areas in the base. Jade stood in the center and instructed her friend.

"It's the interdimentional transfer teleportation."

"Jade?" Jackie entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go back. Drago's in trouble and it's my fault. I have to go back." She turned to Jimmy. "Are you ready?"

"I need something of that world so I can send you to the right one."

She pulled off the badge she got from Ice and threw it to him. He caught it easily and examined it. Shortly after, he began the same incantation that brought her back home. She welcomed the same feeling of losing her hold in this world. She welcomed seeing her hands fade and disappear. She welcomed the light that eventually engulfed her and took her away. She welcomed the fact that she was going back.


	13. Chapter 12

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Oooo, Climax is coming, this means the end of the story is near! Aaahh, don't hurt me! OH, please write where you see the references I use, I'll tell you what they are in the next chapter in my author's note._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The first thing that hit Jade was the smell, the same smell that greeted her when she first got there. Without wasting time, she made her way to the base as quickly as she could. Ignoring the ominous glow of the black and blue palace, she weaved through the several blocks it took to get there.

Once she got there, she knew that both Ice and Drago were gone. She made her way to the room she stayed at when she was there and grabbed the Kevlar armor she had to wear when on missions. Next, she went to where they hid the Talismans and grabbed each one. Placing them hidden along her uniform, she finally felt ready to fight.

With every step she took, her determination to free her allies grew. A glare plastered on her face, she sneaked her way past several guards and made her way to the dungeon. By following what she remembered, she finally was able to find the black door leading to the holding cells. She silently opened the door and went down the stairs.

Grim, the main guard of the cells, had his back to her as she pulled her gun from her holster. Easily, she was able to get behind him and hold it against his back, wrapping an arm around his neck. He visibly stiffened.

"I know you have someone you care about." She said in a low tone. "I won't hurt you or her, only if you tell me where Ice and Drago are."

He gulped. "Ice is in cell B3-94, and Drago is in the same cell you were in, A1-13."

She didn't reply, she just took the butt of her gun and hit it on the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Taking the safer route, she flipped herself up into the rather large ventilation systems. Walking to the end of the metal container she looked down the bottomless vent to the lower floors. She placed her hands and feet along the wall and pushed against them to prevent her from completely sliding to the bottom. Taking it slowly, she worked down to level B before going any further. Silently making her way to Ice, she counted until she got to cell C3-94.

She looked in, Ice's cell seemed normal, it had a rough looking bed like any other cell. He was there, sleeping. She lifted up the vent and dropped down to him.

"Ice." She shook him with a whisper.

He stirred and blinked as he woke up. He focused his vision on her and jumped up. "Gem."

Jade held a finger up to her lips and silently shushed him. She also held up her other hand to get him to freeze. After she pointed to the open vent above her before jumping up into it again. Turning back to the grayed out cell, she held out her hand to him and pulled Ice up.

"I'm going to get Drago. You follow this shaft up and out of the palace. We'll try to be there as soon as possible." She explained.

He paused then asked his question. "Why did you come back?"

Jade turned around and started to head the opposite way. "I learned the truth."

With that she moved to the other end of the vent system. She slid down the system and finally got to the final floor and made it to the cell. She looked in and saw him cuffed to the wall. His mouth was covered by a mask, preventing him from using his fire. His tail was also chained down to prevent any use.

The things that stood out to her were his injuries. Bruises were quite visible, and several deep cuts were along his arms, chest, and legs. Jade's eyes filled with sorrow as she lifted the vent. He didn't hear her jump down and walk over to him.

Placing a hand on his cheek, she carefully activated the horse Talisman and healed his wounds. She took the power of the bull and broke off the cuffs and held him up as she helped him lower to the ground. He groaned slightly and finally gained consciousness. He looked up at her, surprise filled his features.

"Jade?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Save your energy." She said. "I'll get you out of here. Just wait a moment."

She set him down slightly and went back up to the vent. Again, she reached down and helped him into the dingy metal area. He leaned against her as she helped him to the end of the vent.

She asked as they went. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"No." She stopped in shock when she heard him. "There's nothing to forgive. I never told you the truth, so I deserved it."

She shook her head as they continued. "That's not true, I came back because I found out what really happened." She was about to explain until they got to the end of the system.

They looked up at the large distance, causing Drago to sag in exhaustion.

"I can't make it." He said breathy.

Jade touched the chicken Talisman. "Sure you can." With that she levitated up to the top floor and made their way out of the palace.

With the help of the Talismans, they were able to get out without any problems. They found Ice and started to leave, before they were caught by the guards. Surrounded by all the guards from the palace, she moved Drago in-between herself and Ice. Between the crowd, the Queen walked forward.

She glared at them. "You dare to come back?" She quickly smiled. "But you saved me the trouble of having to search for my Talismans. I'll just have you take me to them."

Jade glared up at her and placed a hand on her belt. She felt Drago grab her hand. She turned to see him shake his head. But the Queen had a different idea.

"You're truly pathetic, you know that, right?" She laughed slightly. "You had freedom, a chance to be back to a normal life, and you chose to come back to here?"

Jade's glare intensified.

"All for the one person?" She laughed at them. "And the person who lied to you?"

"You're wrong. Drago didn't do any of that." She gained everyone's confused looks. "I was able to talk to my world's Drago and he was the one to cause the problems here. He was setting it up for it to be my undoing. The reason why Drago thinks he did it is because my world's Drago probably used his chi magic to change his memory."

"Pathetic."

She growled and lost her temper for the last time. She placed her hand on her belt once again. She activated each one, going against Drago's wishes, and became one with the Talismans. She felt the energy flow through her, and a different emotion take over. Rage and greed filled her being as she closed her eyes, trying to control it. She lost the fight when she opened her eyes, showing the demonic red that once belonged to the Queen.

The queen's rage filled face quickly changed to fear after the Talismans transferred masters. Her red eyes and unmanaged hair returned to normal as she dodged an attack from Jade.

Drago stared up at Jade. He knew this was going to happen, and tried to prevent her from doing it. But finally, it happened, she took the power, and he didn't know if he was going to get her back.

"Jade." He whispered as she began to lift herself into the air.


	14. Chapter 13

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Okay, so the reference in the last chapter was the A1-13. It is used a lot in Pixar. It was the room number of the art school they attended. You would often see it in their movies, such as the licence plate number in toy story. This is the climax, I know I'm sorry! I would be writing more for this story if I had more planned. But in all honesty, a story can only go so long. I'm surprised at the stories with a simpler plot than this that can go up to 70+ chapters._

_Here's what I have planned for after the story. I will start writing a fanfic dealing with Battle of the Planet's or as Japanese fans go by, Gatchaman. It's a romantic fanfic with a new character Thea the Peacock and Jason the Condor. I'm also thinking that when I'm able to I'll write a sequel. But it depends on my availability. If any of you want me to get it done faster, leave a review. Thanks for all the enjoy-ability for writing for you._

_One more thing, (Hehe, Uncle quote) the next chapter would most likely be the last chapter. There may be an epilogue, if I think of one. Thanks again, and enjoy another chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Drago jumped across a building and used his hand to dodge another heat blast from Jade. Along with him, the former queen also dodged the attacks and flipped onto the same roof as the scaled man. She ran alongside of him and worked past the several other buildings before being forcefully pulled away from the path.

The now corrupted Jade, flew past them as Drago and the queen held their backs to the wall, with an arm over them. They looked over to him, shortly after Jade passed. They saw the Captain of the guard breathing heavily as he watched her leave.

"We better get someplace safe." He said with a heavy Chinese accent.

Jade looked at him confused. "Captain, why do you sound like...?" she trialed off.

He let out a rough sigh and pulled off his mask showing the former archeologist. As they tried to get over the shock of the truth, Ice found them. He wasn't that surprised when he saw Jackie, but one thing had to be set up to keep him from getting confused.

"You're Highness. This may seem a little un-needed right now but we all will get confused if we don't make this distinction." Ice said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a queen. That was when I was under the influence of the Talismans."

"Exactly, you're not the queen anymore." He explained further. "We'll just have to call you something else. Sorry to say, but Gem is taken by the other world's Jade."

"Amber."

Drago turned to look at her from his look out. "Amber?"

Amber smiled. "I got the idea from the identity Jade made up."

He nodded then looked out to the sky once again. He glared at the lack of signs of the one he loved, but his eyes also showed large amounts of concern. He turned back to the group when he heard Jackie begin to speak.

"We need to get her attention." He said.

"What we need to do is get me close enough to talk to her." Drago stalked over to them. "I know that if I can only talk to her, I can get her back before the Talismans completely take over. Once I get them away, we need to destroy them." He folded his arms. "These Talismans were never to be used by humans in the first place."

Everyone agreed with him. A simple, yet effective plan was made. Jackie and Ice would get her attention and slow her down long enough for Amber and Drago to get behind her. Amber would help Drago get enough force and momentum to catch hold of her and hopefully talk to her.

* * *

><p>Moments later, they waited for Jade to show up. She flew past in an angry furry searching relentlessly for them. Jackie nodded to Ice, and they began their first part of the plan. They each fulfilled their part well, guiding her to where Drago and Amber were.<p>

The Demon and former queen waited. Watching carefully, they readied themselves for the battle at hand. Amber looked over to him and blinked.

"Drago, what if you can't reason with her? What if we can't get her to let go of the Talismans like I couldn't?" She asked with concern. "What if the only way to stop her is-"

"Don't say it." He growled as he cut her off. "I'll bring her back. It won't have to resort to that."

She nodded and looked back to the sky. A bright red flare flew up to the black emptiness of the sky. "There's the signal. Ready?"

He nodded, and leapt off the building. Amber followed and took the chance to guide him to the best areas where he could get enough speed to catch Jade off guard. They went further into the city where the higher buildings were. They climbed higher until they were high above the corrupted agent.

"Ready to go?" Amber asked once again.

He nodded and jumped up into the air. From there Amber jumped up and grabbed his hand. She spun around with him, increasing the momentum. Once at the optimum speed, she released him and landed on the building below her. She watched, worried as Drago soared through the air with an unmatchable speed.

Jade continued to fight off Ice and Jackie with the Talismans, not knowing the attacker behind her. She felt the force hit her and push her to the ground. She growled and tried to free herself from the scaly arms that held her down.

"Jade, listen to me. You need to let go of the Talismans." He urged.

She pushed against his arms with all the force of the Bull, which he used all his strength to keep hold of her. "I will never listen to a demon like you."

He gritted his teeth. "Please, Jade listen to me."

By this point, he was holding her shoulders and kept her to the ground. Her red demonic eyes pierced into his as her glare increased. He raised one hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb on her cheek bone.

"Please, Jade. Don't do this. Don't leave me like this. I know your still in there, you just need to find your way." His voice cracked. "Listen to my voice, follow my voice and come back to me."

Her eyes changed from a fire filled glare to a tear filled fear. A drop left her eye as he continued.

"That's right, Jade. Come back to me. I know you can do it. Just fight the Talismans power. They are not meant for you or for anyone. Fight it. Please, don't leave me." He begged.

She bit her lip and pinched her eyes close as she fought the corrupting power of the Talismans. She grabbed ahold of the belt that held the stones of her power. She forced them off of her and threw them into the air. Drago took that chance to hurl a fire ball at the belt, disintegrating it after immediate impact.

Jade gasped once freed and fell into Drago's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as her sight faded.

"Jade?" He called.

She blinked and leaned into his masculine chest. He continued to hold her close to him as she breathed heavily, trying to keep conscious. His clawed hand stroked her hair, his face contorted to complete worry. She continued to try to gain her breath. Finally, her eyes shut and she became limp in his arms.

"Jade?" he called again. "Jade!"

Her world went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Hey, guess what?! I'll have one more chapter after this before the epilogue. I will say again, I would have written more if I had more for this particular story. But, in all honesty, I would prefer writing/reading a story that has more moments of wanting more than having a longer story that has several long boring chapters of nothing happening._

**_Special Announcement: _**_I will write a sequel to this story, I won't get to it immediately after this story, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. Keep watching shortly after this story when the next one will come out. The epilogue will lead to the sequel. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It had been four days since the battle with Jade had ended. Ever since giving up the Talismans, Jade had been unconscious, and Drago refused to leave her side. They had taken her to Amber's room in the palace, where she stayed for the next few days.

"I don't understand." Amber said as she watched Drago anxiously waiting for his love to awaken. "When I lost the connection with the Talismans, I didn't end up in a coma."

Drago glared at her slightly. "Your body was able to adapt to the power with how long you have had hold of them. Jade had only had the Talismans for a short time. She didn't have time to adapt to the power they provided." He grabbed hold of Jade's hand. "And she's not in a coma, she should wake up soon."

She nodded, "Well, you've been cooped up in this room since we got here. Come with me down to the dining hall, you haven't eaten."

"No," He said. "I have to stay here so when she wakes I can be there."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Tch. She wouldn't approve of you torturing yourself like this." She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "You're coming with me and eating something, you'll starve yourself to death if not."

With that, Amber dragged Drago out of the room, his protests were ignored. Once the door closed, Jade's eyes opened to the empty room. She had heard what Drago said, but she was not looking forward to her next conversation with him. The Chinese girl sat up in the enormous bed. Rubbing her head, she moved off the bed without a sound.

Outside was brighter, she inspected. _Must have been the Talismans, something in them caused the weather to act in that strange way. _She could clearly see the natural blue sky begin to peak out from the dark clouds.

She placed a hand on the window and thought of home. She had no choice, every world needed their own Jade. She had to go back home. Though it tore her up inside, she had to go back home so the alternate universes would be balanced.

The door opened, causing Jade to turn. Drago entered looking at the ground. He walked in a few feet before looking to the bed, finding it empty. He blinked, then quickly looked around to find her. She watched him as relief filled his face before he went over to her. Wrapping his arms around her form, he held her close as if he was going to lose her at any moment.

Jade enjoyed the warmth of his scaly skin for the one moment she had, but she had to do what was necessary. She gently pushed against his chest, causing him to pull away and look down at her lovingly.

"Drago," She began. "I dread having to talk to you about this, but I can't stay."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Jade looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Every world needs their own people, I can't stay here. Every needs its own Jade, like every world needs its own Drago. If I stay things are unbalanced."

"How are you certain that will happen? How long have you been here and nothing has happened?" he challenged.

Jade stood her ground. "We don't know that my presents here is actually damaging another world."

He pinched his lips together. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry." She took in a harsh breath. "I don't want to go either, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Jade," he cupped her cheek. "Please…I-I love you." He held her close again, strong enough to prevent her from fighting against him. Which she didn't.

Jade placed her hands on his back and leaned into his touch. She didn't want this to end, but it would have to. Before anything was said, Drago did pull back long enough to look her in the eyes. He cupped her cheeks within his hands and gently pulled her closer to him. She didn't argue as his lips gently brushed against hers. He pulled away slightly, to look her in the eyes once again. Each of his scarlet eyes showed such passion to her, they begged to give her more.

She raised her hands and rested them on his neck and the back of his head. Pulling him to her, she allowed herself to provide him with the love and passion he wished for. She didn't want this to end, but she needed to go back to where she belonged.

The kiss ended, too quickly for what Drago wanted, but he didn't want to push her too far. He looked to his loved one, hoping that she would change her mind about leaving.

Tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry Drago, I must return to my own world." She watched as disappointment, and sorrow filled his eyes. "But, you have to know that I love you too. I will always love you, and only you."

Right then, the door opened once again. This time, the former queen entered, looking rather guilty.

"I'm sorry about this, but I heard you say that you need to return to your world. I think there may be a loop hole to this problem."

They both watched her in confusion.

"I'll go back to your world, while you stay here. That way each world has a Jade of its own. Maybe not from the exact same world, but it may work." She smiled at them. "Plus, I've been missing my family for far too long." She looked to Jade. "Would…would you allow me to see them again?"

Jade looked at Amber with a pleasurable smile and nodded once, approving of her plan. "But, would you be willing to deliver something to them for me?"

Amber nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Jade had a letter ready and was with Drago and Amber as she readied to depart. They watched as Jim prepared the spell to send the former queen to the other world. Jim used the same badge that Jade had given to him when she went back.<p>

He began his incantation as soon as she was ready. The light began to show and Jade held herself, worried about the outcome. She soon felt Drago's arm wrap around her shoulders, giving her comfort. She nodded at him and continued to watch as her double began to fade like she had. Finally, the light subsided and Amber was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Okay, this is the last chapter of the main story, but there will be an epilogue. Thank you for the great reviews and staying with me for the whole story. Thank you Allison Brave for all the reviews on this story, it has helped me keep going with the energy that you guys have provided._

**_Special Announcement: _**_I will write a sequel to this story, I won't get to it immediately after this story, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. Keep watching shortly after this story when the next one will come out. The epilogue will lead to the sequel. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Please calm down, Jackie." Toru said as he watched the archeologist pace back and forth.

The Chinese man rubbed his chin. "I can't easily calm down knowing that Jade is in danger in that other world. Maybe I should go there myself and help."

"That won't be necessary." A female voice entered the room, causing both of them to turn.

"Jade?" Jackie asked.

She shrugged slightly. "Yes and no." They looked confused by her statement. "I am Jade, but not the Jade from this world."

Jackie looked severely disappointed, until she held up a letter. He stood shocked for a while, then grabbed the letter from her.

"She asked me to give this to you." She tucked her head slightly, scared of what he would do.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and gave a gentle squeeze. "Do you go by Jade as well?" Jackie asked.

"I mainly go with Amber now."

"Well," Toru said. "It nice to meet you, Amber."

She smiled and went over to the larger man and provided a hug she needed from her dearest friend. While that was happening, Jackie worked on opening the envelope to read Jade's letter. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Jackie,_

_ I know it must be a surprise that I didn't come back, but I know that Amber needs this family more. I love you guys will all my heart, but I'm needed here. I would like to tell you that I was planning on coming back, because I knew having two of the same people in one world would have substantial damage somewhere else. I debated this, over and over, but when I had the chance to stay with the one I love, I took it._

_ Amber was the one who found the loop hole in this. She needs to feel he love that you have given me throughout the years. She has spent a lot of time without her family. It wasn't until recently that she found the Jackie of this world alive. She needs Uncle, and Toru. Most of all, she needs a leader, like you._

_ I mentioned earlier that I took the chance to stay with the one I love. Yes, I am in love with someone. It's Drago in this world. Now, before you freak out, he's different in this world. I told you the story already. I love him, and I don't want it to seem like he's more important than you guys, but I'll follow my heart first._

_ I love you guys, and I'll miss you. Send mom and dad my love. I know you'll treat Amber the way you have always treated me. Thank you, I hope that you will understand._

_Love,_

_Jade_

Jackie folded the paper again and smiled. "It's good to hear that she's okay."

Amber looked to him and nodded. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe a lot to her, I'm glad she gave me the chance to reconnect with family."

Jackie nodded and went over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her. "Welcome to the family."


	17. Epilogue

Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's Characters**

_Last chapter, this will lead to the sequel that I am planning. See if you can find out who the next villain is. The title will be **Return** Thanks for the fun of writing for you. I'll have the sequel started as soon as I start writing my next fanfic. It's a anime fanfic dealing with Gatchaman, or the English version being Battle of the Planets. Look forward to it. Thank you again.  
><em>

**_Special Announcement: _**_I will write a sequel to this story, I won't get to it immediately after this story, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. Keep watching shortly after this story when the next one will come out. The epilogue will lead to the sequel. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Where do you want this monitor, Chief?" One of the new recruits asked.

Jade pointed to the wall near the servers. "Place it there, thanks."

The recruit nodded and took the monitor over to where she instructed. Things had been busy for the past week with reopening of Section 13. Things were especially hard on Jade because she was entrusted with the resettling of the democratic government. Even though there were several political leaders to do the job, Jade had the strongest understanding of it because she was use to the ways of democracy.

She let out a hard sigh and rubbed her forehead. A familiar clawed hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close to a large muscular body. She smiled at the touch before turning to look at Drago.

"You're doing it again." He said with a joking tone of voice.

She gave him a 'come-on' look. "If I can't do this, then it will take this world much longer to take the right step out of a monarchy."

"But you're killing yourself off. If you keep going like this, you may end up getting yourself sick." He debated with her.

She relaxed slightly. "Drago, I know that you're worried about me, but I have to do this to help your people find the way."

"We're doing fine so far," the dragon said to her. "Please, slow down, Jade. I don't want to find out you ended up in the hospital because you worked too hard."

She waved him off slightly, "I'll be fine. I have to go get some stuff. I'll be back in a bit."

Jade began to walk away from him, keeping her hand on his chest. It finally slid off once she was out of reach, but was swiftly caught by Drago's scaly hand. He pulled her back to him long enough to give her a rapid kiss on her lips.

"Be safe, Jade." He said lovingly.

She smiled at him. "I want to ask you why you never use terms of endearment on me. You know, honey, dear, etc."

He answered honestly. "Because I find it more true and loving if I use the name you were given, and not a false truth. If I say, 'Yes, dear.' It can end up being more of an annoyance. But when I say, 'Yes, Jade.' It shows I respect you more than a common man."

"That's sweet," she said. "But, I need to go get that stuff, and your sort of holding me hostage."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes." She said with a laugh. "Now, let me go."

He released her and allowed her to leave the building.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Drago was finishing several last adjustments to the new base. One thing kept gnawing at him as he kept waiting for Jade. She should have been back by now.<p>

"So the infamous Drago happens to be the new recruit Drake." He heard a voice behind him.

He turned to see a young man he didn't recognize. His crooked smile caused his dark blue eyes to shine with glee, and his black hair spiked to the ceiling. Drago gave the man a very confused look.

"Do I know you?"

The man jumped slightly. "You don't remember me? Ouch, I'm hurt Drake." He was obviously joking.

Drago thought deeply. "Wait, Adrian?"

"That's right." He held out his arms as if he was in center stage. "It's good to see you. Oh, and my name is Zack."

"What are you doing here?"  
>"I need a job." Zack explained. "And seeing that I was already trained in this sort of stuff, I was hoping for a job here."<p>

Drago motioned for him to follow. "We'll see what we can do. I'll have to ask Jade about it, she is the Chief."

"I thought you were."

"Only her second hand, she had better experience."

His phone rang. He held up one finger, showing he needed a moment, and looked at the caller ID. It was Jade.

He smiled and answered. "Jade?"

"Drago, do listen to him!" Her voice was abruptly cut off.

"Jade? Jade!" He called, gaining Zack's worried look.

"It's good to hear from you again, Drago." A snake like voice entered the static of the receiver.

Drago visibly stiffened. "WH-what…How?"

"There are many things you don't know about me. But I know plenty about you, and I must say, I'm disappointed." The slithering voice continued. "I have a hard time even acknowledging that you are a demon. I believe that this human made you weak, softer."

"Don't you dare harm her." He growled.

A sharp laugh entered through the phone. "Only if you do something for me."

"What do you want?" Drago said coldly.

"I want the demon chi." The voice said bluntly. "Seeing that you destroyed my Talismans, I need some way to take over the world your girlfriend took from me. Get me the chi, and I'll let you see her alive again. If you don't," he chuckled again. "Well, let's just say you're going to need to find a morgue."

"Fine, I'll get your demon chi, but I beg that you don't harm Jade."

"We'll see, Drago. Just do your job." The menacing voice paused. "And Drago."

Drago was beyond angry. "What?"

"Prove to me that you are truly my son."


	18. Note

Shift

_The first chapter of Return is up. Please check it out and enjoy the story. Thank you for all the fun of writing for you guys. Your the best?_

_Diana Hart_


End file.
